Wire comunications inside a computer
Use and types of wires inside a computer Power wire:it conects the power supply to the motherboard,floppy and hard drive Alimentation wire:carry energy to floppy and hard drive IDE wire:conects the motherboard and the hard drive Linkage wire:conects the on and off buttons to the speakers Floppy wire:is conected to the motherboard Serial data wire:conects the network card and the motherboard Fan power wire: designed for suplying the fan of enrgy This are exclusively wires a computer is much more complex and also have external pieces like plaques as : Motherboard : The motherboard, also known as motherboard or motherboard is a printed circuit board that connect the components that make up the computer or computer. It is a fundamental part when assembling a desktop PC. It has installed a series of integrated circuits, including integrated circuit is auxiliary, which serves as a hub between the microprocessor, random access memory expansion slots and other devices. It has a panel for connecting external devices and many internal connectors and sockets to install components within the box. The board also includes a call BIOS fireware, which allows you to perform basic functions such as testing devices, video and keyboard handling, device recognition and loading the operating system. It is vital for the computer . HYSTORY OF WIRED COMUNICATIONS In 1729 Stephan Gray discovered that electricity can be transmitted though wires. In 1750, Benjamin Franklin, with his famous kite experiment established the law of conservation of charge and determined that positive and negative charges. Charles Augustin de Coulomb measured electrical and magnetic forces that later would be essential for electronics. Later, in 1794, after the French Revolution, it was necessary to invent a new system of communication. Then Claude Chape developed the Optical Telegraph with its own alphabet. It took only 2 to 6 minutes to transmit a message, read and interpret the symbols could take about 30 minutes. At the Academy of Sciences of Paris ALEXANDER VOLTA, presents his invention called "voltaic pile," the first electric battery. During the following years, it was discovered that a electrical current passing through a magnetized needle could move it , demonstrating that electricity could produce magnetism. In 1820 Andre Marie Ampere, invented a coil getting the magnetization and Georg Simon Ohm published his current law relating the voltage and resistance. In 1944, Samuel Findley Breese Morse perfected his Morse telegraphy code. His code became the most used for telegraphic communication. The first transatlantic submarine cable was a transatlantic telegraph between US-France and enables a direct communication between the two continents. In 1882 Nikola Tesla built a power system to replace an AC generators and motors direct current (DC) that were in use electricity about normal people and reducing the cost of it. In 1970 researchers Maurer, Keck, Schultz and Zimar the first optical fiber fabricated using titanium impurities in silica, with hundreds of meters long which proves to be the fastest means of communication ELECTRONIC DEVICES ON COMPUTERS AND ELECTRONIC COMUNICATIONS Computers are electronic devices that stores, processes, inputs, and outputs data to produce a result. Computer is an electronic because it contains some electronic component such as resistor, transistor, capacitor and integrated circuits. Today's electronics engineers have the ability to design circuits using remanufactured building blocks such as power supplies, semiconductors (such as transistors), and integrated circuits. Electronic design automation software programs include schematic capture programs and printed circuit board design programs. Electronics deals with electrical circuits that involve active electrical components such as vacuum tubes, transistors, diodes and integrated circuits. The nonlinear active components and their ability to control electron flows makes amplification of weak signals possible and electronics is widely used in information processing, telecommunications, and signal processing. The ability of electronic devices to act as switches makes digital information processing possible. Interconnection technologies such as circuit boards, electronics packaging technology, and other varied forms of communication infrastructure complete circuit functionality and transform the mixed components into a regular working system. Today, most electronic devices use semiconductor components to perform electron control. The study of semiconductor devices and related technology is considered a branch state on physics, where the design and construction of electronic circuits to solve practical problems come under electronics engineering. Electronic communications This is the communication at a distance by technological means, particularly through electrical signals. Technologies included visual signals, such as beacons, smoke signals, semaphore telegraphs, signal flags, and optical heliographs. Other examples of pre-modern telecommunications include audio messages such as coded drumbeats, lung-blown horns, and loud whistles. Electrical and electromagnetic telecommunication technologies include telegraph, telephone, and teleprompter, networks etc, but this is found in the electronic devices that one example is computers. Types of Wired technologies Here are the most common types from slowest to fastest · [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twisted_pair Twisted pair]'' wire'' is the most widely used medium for all telecommunication. Twisted-pair cabling consist of copper wires that are twisted into pairs. Ordinary telephone wires consist of two insulated copper wires twisted into pairs. Computer network cabling (wired Ethernet as defined by IEEE 802.3) consists of 4 pairs of copper cabling that can be utilized for both voice and data transmission. The use of two wires twisted together helps to reduce crosstalk and electromagnetic induction. The transmission speed ranges from 2 million bits per second to 10 billion bits per second. Twisted pair cabling comes in two forms: unshielded twisted pair (UTP) and shielded twisted-pair (STP). Each form comes in several category ratings, designed for use in various scenarios. · [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coaxial_cable Coaxial cable] is widely used for cable television systems, office buildings, and other work-sites for local area networks. The cables consist of copper or aluminum wire surrounded by an insulating layer (typically a flexible material with a high dielectric constant), which itself is surrounded by a conductive layer. The insulation helps minimize interference and distortion. Transmission speed ranges from 200 million bits per second to more than 500 million bits per second. · ITU-T G.hn technology uses existing home wiring (coaxial cable, phone lines and power lines) to create a high-speed (up to 1 Gigabit/s) local area network. · An optical fiber is a glass fiber. It uses pulses of light to transmit data. Some advantages of optical fibers over metal wires are less transmission loss, immunity from electromagnetic radiation, and very fast transmission speeds of up to trillions of bits per second. One can use different colors of lights to increase the number of messages being sent over a fiber optic cable.